Tha Sir-Kill ov Ate
Tha Sir-Kill ov Ate is a definitely powerful and influential group of Gerblin mages. Long ago on one of their inter-planar jaunts a group of Gerblins discovered some ancient texts describing all manner of mystery arcana. They adopted the names within and created their own magic circle in a tower on High Rock. The Sir-Kill are: Morty Guyman - The leader of the Sir-kill brimming with undeserved confidence. He's probably really powerful but he never shows it off cause that's "not proper" He’s noticeably older than the rest of the Sir-kill with wispy white hair and a long PaiMei beard. Roary - A Gerblin warband leader who joined with the Sir-kill because he thought it meant he got to go off and kill knights in a far off land (which is a surprisingly astute (and uncharacteristic) leap of logic for him). He’s stuck with the Sir-kill hoping that will eventually become true despite it being made repeatedly clear that that wasn’t the case. BigBoi - Pale and diminutive in stature, even for a Gerblin, BigBoi fits a bunch of the antisocial traits Gerblins are famous for, dialing them up to 11 at the expense of the violence and aggression more often associated with the rest of his species. He’s introverted and nervous but still a “very powerful” and “definitely competent” spellcaster. OldLuke - He’s mostly involved with crafting magic items which are pretty much all trash but occasionally totally badass. He’s the kinda guy that would try and convince you any random curses that show up in his stuff are there intentionally to give the user a sense of pride and accomplishment. Another smaller gerblin with a really shitty Dr Strange beard. DoorMarge - A gerblin of class and elegance. Not really but, compared to her kin, she’s basically Audrey Hepburn (but more gobliney). She tries to dress nice and brush her hair at least once a year which leads to the rest of the Gerblins believing she’s certifiably insane. Spacial magic is her specialty and transports the Gerblins around the fey with her magical door chalk. Has short curly blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes that seem slightly different upon each meeting. Ten-Sure - The brains of the group (having once counted all the way to 10 with no mistakes). Actually quite polite and friendly for a Gerblin, Ten is often the face of the Sir-kill and is often found out peddling in the markets directly herself. She has bird like features and is known to have more contact with creatures outside of High Rock than usual. NyQuill - The only member of the Sir-kill that can “write” (and they maybe have narcolepsy cause i'm real on the nose). Much more reserved than the rest of the (more reserved than typical) Sir-kill, NyQuill is content to let the others handle the day to day while she scribes her wondrous tomes and scrolls. OddToe - Named for the fact that he has still has 4 toes on each foot (which is pretty odd). Another of the more war friendly gerblins he used to raid a lot with Roary while being the greatest bard in gerblin history. He’s thicker build than most of the Sir-kill and has a bunch of swag from his raiding days adorning him. He's often found running Roaryy's store where he peddles the wares they claim on their missions Category:Characters